The Adventures of Maura Junior
by arielmissmermaid
Summary: This story will follow a young girl who has just graduated from medical school and landed an internship under Dr. Maura Isles. Everything from working in the field to doing autopsies and scooping organs out of bodies, she will be right there alongside Maura, on their many macabre adventures.
1. The Introductions

**Author's Note:** So here I am, writing more fics when I never believed I would write even one. But I have been entertaining the idea of Maura having an intern; a young girl fresh out of medical school, who wants to be everything perfect and "grow up" to be just like Maura. She is virtually infatuated with Maura and thinks that Maura is just perfect. So this will be a little series of ficlets following this young girl, and her morgue adventures with Dr. Maura Isles.

* * *

I sit parked, two blocks away from the actual building in which my new job is located, in my little navy blue 2007 Hyundai Sonata. It may not be the most glamorous of cars, but I love it; it does its job and my parent's gave it to me 5 years ago as a college graduation gift. But my car is not what I should be focusing on. I am exactly 21 minutes early on my first day, and I take some of this time to mentally prepare myself. I need to walk these two, extremely boding blocks, up the steps, and through the doors of the Boston Police Headquarters. Located on the bottom floor of this building, upon exiting the elevator, the true location of my new internship is on the immediate left. The morgue is a place most fear, a place where the dead reside. But it is the place where, for the rest of my life hopefully, I will be, working side by side with doctors, technicians, and law enforcement alike. I will work to help solve crimes and bring criminals to justice. I will work to help those who can no longer speak for themselves. I have wanted to do this since I was a little girl, and now the time is here. I am excited, hopeful, anxious, nervous, afraid, happy, and everything in between. I am a whole mix of emotions. It's hard for me to enter a job on the first day and be confident. I have this internal drive to be perfect and the absolute best I can be and I just know that I will inevitably mess up. But, sitting here mulling over my thoughts, I have noticed that 7 minutes have passed and now I need to get moving. Sighing deeply and steadying myself, I get out of the car and begin my not so intrepid hike down those two blocks to the BPD building.

I walk into the BPD building and walk past the Division One Café, where I see Detective Rizzoli standing talking to the woman behind the counter and a police officer who bears a striking resemblance to her. I wonder if that is her brother or something? Detective Rizzoli is tall, dark, and beautiful. She walks into a room and immediately commands attention. And I've heard she is a fine detective, one of the best. Hopefully I'll get to work with her someday. Hmmm… Anyway, I continue walking past the Café and up to the elevator. I push the down arrow and start to feel little butterflies in my stomach. My medical degree and study allows me to identify the true mechanism of said "butterflies", but, at this moment, I am too nervous to even think about that. The elevator dings on the main floor and opens with a shudder, allowing me to step in. The steel doors close and I am alone in the cabin. The doors are reflective and I give myself a once over. I am wearing a nice, plain black dress that is sleeveless and comes to my knees. I figured this would be appropriate for a first professional day. I am also wearing flats. I was unsure if heels would be practical. I don't know! I left my dirty blonde hair down, and didn't do anything special to it. It dries pretty nicely so I just let it be. Light make-up and a spritz of perfume later, here I stand. Professional and ready… kind of.

"Here we go Adi… Keep it together." I mumble to myself as I descend in the elevator. After what seems like ages, or maybe half a second I can't tell, the elevator dings again on the bottom floor, and I step out. The air down here is cold and stale, understandable because this is basically the basement of the building and all air comes through vents, but I don't mind. I slowly walk up to the secretary desk and, clearing my throat, I say, "Umm… Hello ma'am. I'm Adina Collins, I'm the new intern for Dr. Isles?" The receptionist looks up from her papers, reading glasses perched precariously on her nose. She is a wiry, gray haired woman who looks to be in her late 50's. I can tell that she was once a pretty woman, with soft eyes and high cheekbones. She looks at me and then glances down at her planner. Looking back up at me she says, in a very chipper tone, "Oh yes! Welcome Dr. Collins. I'm Louise, Dr. Isles' secretary. I think she is in her office. I'll buzz her and let her know you're coming in. Give me one second…" Turning to the little intercom unit on her desk, she pushes the little red button and informs Dr. Isles of my arrival.

I look at the clock overhead, 8:22. I was supposed to be here at 8:30. Early bird catches the worm I guess? I don't know. Now I'm worrying that I am too early and Dr. Isles will be annoyed. I so desperately want to make a good first impression with her on the job. She did interview me a few weeks ago and that went very smoothly. But performing in the workplace and speaking in an interview are much different. Interrupting my inner monologue, I see Dr. Isles come around the corner with a wide smile on her face. She is wearing this beautiful turquoise blouse tucked neatly into a knee length, black pencil skirt. She is taller than me too, because she is wearing 4 inch heels. But it looks to me that if she wasn't wearing those, we would be about the same height. The things I think about are so trivial some times. I quickly step forward and make eye contact; her eyes are an entrancing hazel color, they put my own blue ones to shame. Everyone who works here is so beautiful! She holds out her hand for me to shake and says, "Welcome Dr. Collins. I know we've met briefly, but again, I'm Dr. Isles. You will essentially be shadowing me for the entirety or your forensic pathology internship and residency here at BPD."

"Yes hello Dr. Isles. Thank you once again for this opportunity! I am excited to be here." I reply, shaking her hand and releasing it. She gestures for me to follow her and as we walk she gives me a quick introduction to her morgue. "Ok so let's get you acquainted and situated here. In here we have the Autopsy Suite. That is self-explanatory. If you follow me down the hall, at the end here, this is my office. If the door is open, you are welcome to come in and ask me any questions or begin a discussion. Here we have the evidence locker, the refrigerated body storage room, the Viewing Suite, and other staff work areas. Your office will be adjacent to mine, feel free to do with it as you please." She turns to look at me. "Any questions so far?"

I look at her, wide eyed, and just shake my head. I don't really know what to say here. She just smiles and turns, pointing to the little office that will soon be my own. "Ok well, here's your office. I'll expect to see you in the Autopsy Suite in a half an hour to begin training and further introductions." With that I nod, and she turns away, heading into her own office right next door to mine. I turn and enter my little room. It has a desk and chair with a computer and printer, a bookshelf, and a small table. I brought nothing with me in the ways of decoration or personalization, so I just sit down and take a deep breath. I am here. I have begun. This is it. 3 years of college, 4 years of medical school, and now here I am, about to start a 4-5 year training period to become a forensic pathologist.

I put down my purse, fiddle with my computer, stare off into space and day dream, and finally it is five minutes to 9. Time to go to the Autopsy suite. I walk in and the only other person in there is Dr. Isles. She looks up and smiles, and just as I step in she smiles an even bigger smile. I turn around to see Detective Rizzoli come barreling into the AS. "Hey Maur am I late? O hey this is the new girl! I'm Jane…" She says with a toothy grin as she extends her hand. I smile and shake her hand, "Adina Collins." She turns back to Dr. Isles, "So whadda you have for us today?"

Dr. Isles sort of just looks around the room, "Well, I was going to go over where all the tools and equipment and everything is located. Then I was thinking we could begin to work on your John Doe." Jane just quietly chuckles at that and looks over at me. What the heck does that even mean? I must have looked a bit startled, or maybe even mortified, because she turns back to Dr. Isles and says, "Well let's get started then!"

After a good amount of time spent with Dr. Isles going over the technicalities and locations of everything in the AS, she disappears down the hall to the body storage. About 3 minutes later she reappears, pushing a gurney with a large black body bag on top of it. How she got that thing on the gurney I have yet to figure out, but I am sure I will learn some day. She rolls the gurney right parallel to one of the autopsy tables and locks the wheels. Jane is still snickering as she begins to unzip the body bag; her face on the other hand is as straight as a board. As she completely unzips it, I peek inside. I audibly gasp and jump and my hand flies right to my chest. That is easily one of the most gruesome, disgusting, vile bodies I have ever seen in my entire life. Jane laughs out loud and nudges me in the side with her elbow. "Welcome to Day 1, Kid."

* * *

**A.N.: ** I rated it K+ but I don't know if she will get herself into some PG-13ish trouble or not. Tell me what you think in the reviews or PMs. Also, any and all opinions will be appreciated! This is only my second fic and second time publishing anything. I promise there will be much more Jane and Maura in the future, this was just an introduction.


	2. Day 1

**Author's Note: **Well I really hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was very introductory, I promise there will be much more happening in the coming chapters. We will learn much more about Adi and her background. Then she will begin to fangirl internally over Maura as well.

* * *

Well, I just experienced the most gruesome autopsy of my life so far, and I have witnessed many an autopsy. The poor John Doe had 39 stab wounds all over his back and abdomen, 6 lacerations on his arms, 2 lacerations on each leg, and his throat was slit so deep that he was nearly decapitated. On top of all of that, they didn't find his body for three days - he was laying in an elderly couple's backyard, they were on vacation, and the neighbors eventually called to complain about the smell, leading the police to his body – so he wasn't in the best of shape. Three days of exposure in the middle of June does nasty things to rotting human flesh. Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli both agree that it is highly likely that the killer was in a frenzied state when murdering John Doe. On another note, Detective Rizzoli told me to call her Jane, but I still feel a bit weird about that. But I suppose I have to get used to it, her being Dr. Isles' friend, plus I will have to work closely with her on many cases. I guess a first name basis would be acceptable, maybe in the future. We shall see.

Dr. Isles had finished bagging evidence and collecting all the needed tissue samples when Senior Criminalist Susie Chang came into the AS to take them to the labs. That's when I was first introduced to her. She is a very nice, sweet woman, and she has awesome designer glasses. I know I will be working with her very often as well, and I am excited. The autopsy was completed and everyone dispersed to complete her own tasks for the time being.

Now here I sit, in the Division One Café, eating a salad and a lemon poppy seed muffin. The woman behind the counter, Angela, she was so nice! She was very welcoming to me because she didn't recognize me. And when I told her I am Dr. Isles' new intern she practically jumped for joy and looked like she wanted to hug me. I wonder what that was about. I am sitting by myself, reading a novel, when Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles come around the corner. Angela yells, "Hey Jane!" And Jane sort of winces, "Hey Ma…" Now that's interesting. I can see the resemblance now, especially in the way they each speak. Detective Rizzoli's mother. I love this! Giving Dr. Isles a somewhat perturbed look, she walks up to the counter where Angela asks her what she wants to eat. "Mac n' Cheese?" She says with a hopeful look. Dr. Isles rolls her eyes, "Really Jane?"

I sit and watch the whole scene transpire in front of me, trying not to stare, when Dr. Isles notices me sitting by myself at my table. She picks up her salad and walks over, tugging Detective Rizzoli along with her. She stops in front of me and, with a smile, asks, "Dr. Collins, do you mind if we sit with you for lunch?" Putting down my salad fork, I go to close my book and shove it a bit too hard, almost knocking over my glass of water, but Detective Rizzoli catches it for me. I can feel myself blushing as I look at the table, "No of course not… Please sit." Nice going Adi. A+ on the delivery. Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli both just smirk and look at each other while sitting down opposite me. Wow. I can feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment. Dr. Isles dresses her salad, I notice we purchased the same one, and starts to eat. Detective Rizzoli's mac n' cheese is still cooking, she starts to talk to me. "So Dr. Collins, tell me about yourself…"

Putting down my fork, I say, "Well, there isn't much to tell. I just graduated from Johns Hopkins medical school and now I am here."

"Well congratulations. That's awesome, but that's not the only thing that ever happened in your life. We are going to work together a lot and I wanna know a bit about you!"

"Alright," I say with a sigh, "Well, I am originally from Southern California. Los Angeles actually. I went to state school back home to save money for med school. I graduated in 3 years. Um..."

"Wow, three years really. That's great. So how old are you?"

"24," I say with another blush, looking down at the table again, "I got into school early when I was a child and then I took 7 AP classes in high school. I graduated and went to college when I was 17, skipped my freshman year, and graduated when I was 20. Then I had 4 years of medical school and I just graduated in May. Now I am here."

At this Dr. Isles looks up and gives Detective Rizzoli, who looks at her, a bit of a surprised look, "That's a very impressive resume, Dr. Collins."

"Please, call me Adi, or Adina, or I guess you can call me whatever you prefer."

Dr. Isles smiles at me, "Ok then, Adi. First names are much more intimate than our formal titles, please feel free to call me Maura as well."

"Ya and I already told you to call me Jane back in autopsy, it's alright."

I just nod, and I see Angela walking up to the table with a plate of mac n' cheese and three flower sugar cookies. "I thought you girls may like a little afternoon cookie to celebrate Dr. Collins' first day here."

Jane looks at her mother, "Ya Ma, thanks. You should hear what this one did in school! She may just have given genius Dr. Isles here a run for her money." She smirks and elbows Maura. I am going to have to get used to calling them Jane and Maura. This is so strange and new to me. I still feel like I should be calling them by their formal titles because I am younger and new here, out of respect.

Maura chuckles, but says nothing in reply. I start to shake my head when, Angela, on the other hand, jumps at the opportunity to ask me a battery of questions, "Really! Well I wanna know all about you sweetie! Where are you from? What made you want to come here to work at BPD? What about your school and family? How old are you by the way?"

"Slow down Ma… Give the girl a break." Jane says, reacting to my facial expression. I know I must look like a fool staring at the three of them with a wide-eyed, confused expression. Great, more flubbed first impressions. Everyone here is so tightly knit and adorable. I just hope I can transition into the group easily, hopefully, someday, maybe. My thoughts are interrupted by a very harsh sounding, "Rizzoli!" Both Jane and Angela turn around, but it is Angela who replies, "Coming Mr. Stanley! I have to be getting back to work. I'll see you girls later! Be careful Jane!"

"Bye Ma." Jane shrugs and looks back at us

"I'll see you later Angela." Says Maura with a smile.

"Thank you for the cookies!" I reply as she turns and walks back over and behind the counter. She is such a lovely woman. Her and Jane are just adorable when they interact.

Jane and Maura begin to talk about the case, and I sit silently listening and eating my salad. They go over possible theories, and I have learned that Maura does NOT like guessing. I agree with her. Guessing gets you nowhere. Unless there is significant empirical evidence to support any made claims or provide theories, guessing is just a careless waste of time. Jane and Maura bicker about whether Jane is actually developing theories or simply guessing. Maura drops it with a warning look, Jane just smiling and turning back to me.

"So how do you like it here so far Kid? Much different from SoCal I imagine."

I nod, "Oh yes. Very different. Everything from the weather to general city lay out, Boston and L.A. are almost direct opposites. But I do like it here. I was really excited to be offered this internship opportunity. Also I did live in Baltimore for my four years of med school, so I am pretty used to the East Coast by now."

Jane looks at me with soft eyes and a smile, "That's great. I'm happy for you. But we all have to get back to work now. These cases aren't going to solve themselves, and we have almost no leads on John Doe."

Maura sighs, "I know, poor man. Ok Adi. I'll walk with you to the morgue. Ready to go?"

I nod and stand up, we walk to the trashcan and through away our waste, then we head to the elevators. Here Jane pushes the up arrow and Maura pushes the down arrow, and we stand and wait. Jane's elevator comes first and she gets in, waving good bye to us as the doors slide closed. Maura and I are left standing, with sort of an awkward air around us. She turns to me, "Out of all the applicants I had for this position, you were my top choice and I am happy you're my intern."

This catches me completely off guard, and I blink at her with a look on my face that can only read as sheer surprise. The elevator doors shudder open and she steps inside. I quickly follow her, and with a very meek voice, I say, "Thank you, I don't know why! But thank you."

She smiles at me and says nothing. We descend in silence, and I wonder if she can hear me thinking; I am trying so hard to figure out what that meant that I can practically feel steam coming out of my ears. The elevator dings at the morgue level and we exit the cabin, walk down the hall, and into our respective offices. I sit down and mull over everything that has happened so far today. I met Jane, Maura, Senior Criminalist Chang, Angela, John Doe, and various lab techs. I watched Autopsy level: nasty. I made an utter fool of myself at the beginning of lunch. I ate with Jane and Maura. And then Maura says that to me. Wow. What a first day, and it's only half over. In a fit of confidence, I decide to get up and walk over to Maura's door. It is open but I give it a soft knock.

"Come in Adi," she says with a smile. She gestures for me to sit down in the chair across from her desk. "How can I help you?"

"Dr. Isles… I mean… Maura, I just wanted to thank you again. And I wanted to ask, well, two questions really." I pause and wait for her response.

"O ok, ahead." She is so patient and kind I think I might burst.

"Ok, well, first question: How am I doing so far?" Nervousness makes me quicken my speech pace and begin to ramble, "I mean I know it is only the first day and we haven't done much really. And I know I jumped and was surprised by the state of John Doe. But I promise I can handle it and I was just surprised to see him like that! I wasn't sick or afraid. I…"

She stops me with a raised hand and, "Adi. You are worrying too much. You are doing splendidly on your first day. This will all take a bit of getting used to, and it will all become easier in time. Relax."

I just look at her, trying to read her face, and I see that she is genuine. "Ok," I continue, "And also, I was wondering, what did you mean in the elevator?"

She sits and I can see that she is trying to form her response. She slowly begins, "Well, you were the applicant who showed the most potential." She pauses, then begins to speak again, "And I got the feeling, though I try not to base choices solely on feeling, that you would be a good fit here. And then I read your application a few times. I was impressed. And I am seeing so far that you are a dedicated, conscientious young woman. I am happy I chose you. And I am happy you chose us too."

With that I smile, feeling my slight blush, and I quietly reply, "Thank you Dr. Isles." She smiles as I get up to go back to my office.

A bit of paperwork, some more orientation, and a few more introductions to the lab staff later, hours have passed and it is time for everyone to go home. I make the approximately 45 minute drive to my shabby little apartment in a neighborhood that requires barred windows on all the buildings. This is what ridiculous amounts of student loans get you. Parking my car and gathering my things, I walk up the 3 flights of stairs to my floor, wondering if the building super is ever going to fix the elevator. I had talked to another tenant who told me that it has been broken for 2 and a half years. I am new in the building as of 2 weeks ago, and I decide not to bring much attention to myself. So I ignore the obvious dilapidation of the building as a whole, and make due with what I have. I schlump off my bags upon entering my front door, flip on the light, and say hi to my kitty. Glancing at the clock, I see that it is 6:47. I decide against a nice dinner, and choose some cereal out of the pantry.

Timmy, my chubby orange cat with stumpy legs, comes and flits about my feet under the kitchen table. "Hey bud," I say, "How was your day? Mine was so strange. You will never believe the autopsy I observed. NASTY. I know your day was probably more eventful than mine, with all your sleeping and fly hunting. But I had a wonderful day at work. Jane is a spitfire. And Maura… Maura is just, wonderful. Everyone at BPD is, really. I think we made a good choice picking up and moving here. Ok, ok. I'll get you your food."

I pop open a can of cat food and plop it into his dish. After changing his dry food and refilling his water bowl, I scoop the litter box and he is set for the night. I decide to take a nice, long, hot shower. And Timmy of course follows me into the bathroom and lies in the sink. So I decide to give him a home sung concert of cheesy love songs from the 2000's, featuring my extremely horrible, off-key voice. Do not ever ask me to sing in public, because I will NOT. And so what if I talk to my cat. He is my only true friend, at least so far. Getting out of the shower, I shove Timmy out of the sink. He gets out with an annoyed meow, and sits on the edge of the counter staring at me. I finish my nightly routine and climb into bed, Timmy following suit. I lay there and stare at the ceiling for a bit. Finally, I turn over on to my side and snug up to Timmy, about to fall asleep, but not before smiling and thinking to myself, "Welcome to Day 1 indeed…"

* * *

**A.N.: **Again, this was introductory. And for those of you who read last chapter, 2 things: I had originally made the mistake of saying "4 years of college" but I realized that I goofed and went back and changed it because Adi only did 3. And Louise is from the actual novels by Tess Gerritsen, I didn't invent her. She is Maura's secretary in the books. Please feel free to give me your honest opinions, or even tell me what you would like to see happen in coming chapters. I would love your input. Thanks for reading!


	3. Classical Music and Crime Scenes

**Author's Note: **In light of recent events, the sadness in the fandom with the passing of Lee Thompson Young, I have decided to let Frost live in my fic. I know that this is extremely inconsequential, but I would just like to pay tribute to the actor, and the character who I loved so dearly, and let him exist in my little universe. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young.

* * *

Well, one week has passed since my first day at BPD, and we have caught another homicide. We are all just about to drive to the crime scene. Jane and her partner, Detective Barry Frost, are going to ride in Jane's car, while I will ride in Maura's. Frost is a very kind man who I have grown to like over the week. He is very sweet to me because he is a little squeamish about the bodies, and the other detectives sometimes tease him. Even though he has been in the homicide unit for going on 3 years now, they still treat him like a baby and a newbie, so I think he sympathizes with me in that respect. I haven't had a chance to work with any of the other detectives so far, but I am sure I will see them at this crime scene.

We are driving in Maura's blue Prius when she informs me of crime scene protocol, "Ok Adi, I know this is your first crime scene. So I would like you to just follow me, and observe all you can. I know you know this, but just don't touch or move anything for fear of contamination. Take care to follow my footsteps too, just to be safe. I may have you perform some tasks or collect some evidence under my supervision today also."

She gives me a little smirk, because I am beaming at the idea of helping her in the field today. This is going to be so awesome. And hopefully I can make a good first impression with the other detectives and crime scene personnel. While we drive, Maura turns on the radio, "What would you like to listen to?" I, if I am going to be perfectly honest with myself, am not abreast of the latest music and artists. Most of my very few friends in college were art majors, and they were extremely interested in the music scene. They always told me about up and coming artists and tried to get me to go to free or very inexpensive concerts. They said that these concerts were the best way to learn about new artists and follow their careers. I never really cared. Books were more my scene. And no one really understood that, but my friends thought it was "endearing". So not really knowing what her music taste is, and not having one of my own, I just shake my head, "Whatever you prefer really is fine with me."

She nods her head and turns on the CD that she has in the car. It is the CD collection "150 Essential Classical Moments" and it is on number 47: Chopin: Prelude #15 in D Flat, Op. 28/15, "Raindrop". I cannot help but blurt out, "Maura I LOVE this song! And this entire album is superb!" She smiles, with sort of a surprised look, and turns to me, "You enjoy this genre of music?" I nod, "Of course! Chopin is one of my favorites. But his style tends to be a bit more staccato and somewhat harsh in some of his works. But I am also quite partial to Beethoven and Tchaikovsky." She is smiling an even bigger smile now, as she looks back at the road, "I am a fan of Beethoven and Bach myself. I agree with your analysis of Chopin, too. Maybe next crime scene we drive to, you can provide the music. I would love to hear your favorite selections."

I look out the other window so she doesn't see the look of sheer joy on my face. I am screaming internally and dying of happiness and excitement. Ecstatic is the perfect word for my feelings at the moment. We are going to drive together and share music and it will be so wonderful. But wait… I just realized I now have to spend the whole night going through my collection of classical music to find the perfect compositions to share with her. I cannot let this become another fiasco and have her not like the music I bring. I will listen to as much as I can, all my favorites, and put them in a playlist on my iPhone specifically for her. This will work!

We arrive at the crime scene and I see Jane and Frost already standing there outside the yellow tape barrier. I just remember that I need my badge to get into the crime scene, even though Maura is with me and I have my employee I.D. number memorized. I begin to frantically search my bag and the car for my I.D. and Maura notices. She gives me a smirk from her side of the car as she gets out, and chuckles a bit, "What's going on over there Adi?" I pop my head up from my side of the car, feeling my blush, "Oh… nothing!" Ducking back down and continuing to look in the car, I see Maura start to walk around to my side. "Looking for this?" She says with somewhat of a sly look on her face, holding up my I.D. badge. I back out of the car and stand up, with a wide-eyed, incredulous look on my face. Great. Another mess up. Good going Adi. You blew it on this one. How could you forget your I.D.? I slowly nod my head, and reach out to take my badge at the pace of a dying slug. She smiles, "I saw that you had left it on the edge of your desk as I walked by your office. I took the liberty of picking it up and bringing it for you, pardon the intrusion. But you really shouldn't go to a crime scene, or anywhere for that matter, without your employee I.D." I internally curse myself while I nod and look away and down at the ground, "I know. I messed up Dr. Isles. I'm sorry." She puts her hand on my shoulder, "It's ok sweetie. It is still your first week. Just try and be a bit more careful. Come on, let's go to the crime scene."

I hop in step behind her, as I think to myself: SHE CALLED ME SWEETIE. I am dying a little bit inside because of how cute she is. I have come to learn over this past week that Maura is just the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful human being I have ever met. I am so lucky to work with her.

We walk up to the crime scene tape and stop next to Jane and Frost, giving them casual greetings. I notice that Frost looks a tad pale. As if to confirm my suspicions, Detective Korsak comes up to us and says hello to Maura, "Hey Doc, it ain't pretty…" Frost turns his head and gags a little at Detective Korsak's information. I smile to myself, wondering how a man so squeamish around dead bodies ends up in the Homicide Unit. Detective Korsak looks over at me and then back at Jane, "Who's the new girl?" And extending his hand to me, "Hey, I'm Vince Korsak." I shake his hand, "Hi, I'm Dr. Collins. Please call me Adi." Jane lightly taps him on the shoulder, "Ya she's Maura's new intern." Korsak smiles at me, and nods, saying, "Hey, you know, she kinda looks like Maura. You see it?" Jane and Frost look at me - I can feel myself blushing again – and back over at Maura – who looks a bit confused. Her and I look at each other, and I shrug. Frost nods in agreement, "Yeah Korsak, you're right. I see the resemblance." Jane agrees too, saying, "Ya I guess. But hey you guys we have to get back to work. Let's go check out the scene."

We show the uniform officer our I.D.s and walk over to where the Crime Scene Response Unit, also known as CSRU, are whirring around a mound that I know to be a dead body. Mentally preparing myself, I walk up to the body, following Maura, and I see that it is less than pretty. Maura, unfazed by the gruesome appearance of the victim, walks right up to the body and kneels down. I watch as she gives the victim a once over and checks for obvious signs of injury. She reaches all her own conclusions then turns to me, asking for my opinion of the body. I walk up beside her and look down at the dead man, "Well from the looks of it, a single gunshot wound to the chest. Burn marks around the entry wound indicate a close range, probably point blank, shot. And if that didn't kill him, he certainly would have bled out when the killer tried to cut the hands from the arms. He or she was likely unsuccessful because of the underestimated strength and density of the ligaments and bones in the wrist area of the arm. All other conclusions should be made in a lab setting. I suppose."

I bite my lip and look at her, waiting for her response. "Very good Adi. I came up with the same conclusions. But because I could touch the body and perform certain other measurements, I have also found that it is likely that he died approximately 6 to 8 hours ago, judging by liver temp and stage of rigor mortis. See how rigor mortis is almost fully fledged in the victim?" She goes to move the victim's arm to demonstrate. I nod, taking in all the information I can. She stands, "Alright everyone, let's finish processing the scene and pack him up. I've done all I can here and will need to continue in my lab." The crime scene techs all nod and smile; she is obviously well liked here.

We walk back over to where Jane, Frost, and Korsak are discussing possible theories based on the crime scene. Maura tells them her conclusions thus far, and everyone listens. The Korsak turns to me, "Hey kid, how was your first crime scene?" I give him a wide smile, "So interesting! I am happy I got to have this experience. It was wonderful to see everyone in action, everyone doing his or her specific jobs. I mean it is tragic that a man is dead, but, I mean, how cool for me." He chuckles and turns back to Jane and Maura, "She'll fit in just fine here, I think." Jane and Maura both smile and nod, while Frost gives me kind of a funny look. Nevertheless, we all decide to meet back up at the station and get going on this investigation.

Maura and I walk back over to het car and get in. She begins talking to me about some of the procedures we are going to perform back at the morgue, "Ok Adi. So when we get back to the morgue, I am going to have you collect blood samples and analyze them under the microscope. Of course this will be under my personal supervision, but I think it would be good practice for you. Then I'll have you run the other collected samples to Susie and maybe she will run you through the lab practices again." I smile, this will be so much fun! We play classical music and make the ride back to BPD in relative silence. For the record, Maura is a very good driver.

When we arrive back at the morgue, I just watch as Maura prepares the AS for the victim. I take note of everything she does and try to remember all I can. She has gone over pre-autopsy procedure with me before, basically how to set up the tools and properly sterilize the area. We always go through and clean the autopsy table before and after every autopsy to minimize cross contamination and transfer of trace materials. As she does this, the coroner's van pulls into the delivery bay. Just as that happens, Jane and Frost walk into the AS and start to put on gowns and scrub caps. It's like everything in this place is a perfectly orchestrated, synchronized water ballet. The body is brought to Autopsy Table 1, where Maura unzips the bag and the man who brought him in helps her transfer him into the table. She begins to jot down preliminary observations and makes official note of the measurements she took at the crime scene. She then calls me over to take blood samples.

She steps back from the body and watches as I grab the vials for blood storage. I step up to the body; I guess I seemed a little unsure because Maura nods at me and Jane says, "Go ahead!" I carefully give him a once over, and start to take samples. Maura smiles and nods again, gives me one little pointer, and the task is complete. Realizing I finished it, and correctly for that matter, I take a step back, smiling what must be the widest smile I have produced in a long time. Jane, Frost, and Maura are all smiling back at me. Frost pats me on the back and Jane gives me a, "Good job, kid." Maura walks over to the counter and grabs an evidence bag. Handing it to me, she smiles and says, "Ok Adi, sign it and take it down to Susie. Great Job." I take the bag and sign it; my first time ever signing for evidence! This is the most thrilling feeling ever!

I walk down the hall and as soon as I am out of sight of everyone, I literally jump for joy. This is definitely the best day of work I have had thus far. Maura let me do things… And I did them well! I can't wait to get home and tell Timmy all about it. But for now, I have to bring this to Susie and hurry back to watch the autopsy. I hope Frost doesn't lose his lunch!

* * *

**A.N.: **As per the norm, any and all reviews and opinions would be welcomed! Thanks for reading!


	4. Old Flames and Flaming Embarrassment

**Author's Note: **Dear lovely readers, I am so, so, so very sorry that I am taking forever to update! School started for me about a month ago, (it is weird to think that I am already a quarter of the way through my semester) and I have a constant flow of homework. I will try to update at least once or twice a month! For the time being, if you have any ideas for this fanfic or any adventures you would like to see Maura and Adi endure, PLEASE tell me. I need ideas!

* * *

Not a week has passed since Maura and I went to the crime scene and all has been well. I have officially made friends with the sweet elderly woman who lives two doors down from me in my building. She is from Honduras and has very wonderful life stories. We converse when I visit. She is a bit lonely so I like to visit at least every few days. I made her my famous Spaghetti Bolognese two nights ago and we talked about how she came to the country, a very riveting story I might add. If I can't get home on time, I call her and she feeds Timmy for me. He likes her too. But I digress. I have been helping Maura do some paperwork and I observe the autopsies that come into the morgue. Not much has been happening here.

I am sitting calmly in my office when Susie comes knocking, "Hey Adi? There's someone here to see you… a Chris?" My face must visibly blanche, because she smirks at me. My eyes dart around my office and I barely stutter out, "Wh… why?" Sighing and blowing a puff of air out I say, "Um… fine. Let him in I guess? Or should I come and get him?" Susie, sensing my apprehension, tells me that it's best to come and get him myself. Thanks a lot Susie. As I walk past her out of my office, she giggles a bit. I walk out of the hall where the offices are located and passed the AS, where I see Maura making some notes. She glances up at me, smiles, and waves. I wave back, and speed up a bit. I look down at what I am wearing; my dress is a bit tight, black, and cute in my opinion. I am wearing heels, too, not so tall that I will be taller than him. In fact, I will still be about 4 inches shorter than him seeing as how he is six foot two inches tall. As I continue my trek, I see Jane bust into the AS and stop next to Maura. Jane looks up and me and smiles. I round the corner and there he is, standing there, with a smug but oh so beautiful smile on his face. I stop and he rushes toward me. Pinning me to the wall, he kisses me hard, one hand moving to squeeze my ass and the other moving to my neck, then down to my boob. Stunned, I let this all happen.

When he finally stops, I give him a shove and look passed him into the AS. Jane has a very shocked look on her face, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Maura, similarly shocked, had a bit more of an amused expression on her face. Chris stands there smirking, looking me up and down while I frantically search for how to handle this situation. He goes to say something but I promptly shush him with a finger to his lips. Not quite knowing what to do, I tell him to follow me and I begin briskly walking to my office. On the walk there he reaches out and smacks my butt. With a little jump step I turn around and I give him a very angry look. I turn back to Maura and Jane, both of whom are watching with raised eyebrows and disbelieving looks. I feel my blush, for the umpteenth time this week might I add, and hurry into my office. Chris follows and kicks the door shut, leaving Maura and Jane in the AS to think god knows what.

"Fuck you Chris! What the hell? You can't just show up here after 5 goddamn months and bust through the door being extremely inappropriate. And in front of my BOSS none the less!"

He gives me this coy little smirk, "Hey Adi, calm down babe. I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I miss you!"

"Really Chris... Really? You broke up with ME. You came to me after 8 months together and said you met someone else. What, you don't know whatcha got till it's gone? Fuck that..."

"Ooo you know how I love it when you get heated. Too cute. But babe I know. I am so sorry. Seriously I fucked up. Big time. She was nothing compared to you. Can you forgive me?" He gives me his best puppy dog impression. I melt a little. Damn it. Why is he so cute? It's like I'm a magnet for assholes.

Softening a little, "Chris, you can't come back here and expect it to be like nothing ever happened. You were the first and only guy I loved. One of the few I trusted. You knew that. And you broke that."

I can see the sincerity in his eyes. He replies, "Adina, I know. I really do know. And I am so sorry. I have been thinking about you, as I previously mentioned, a lot lately. And I really do miss you. Nothing was the same with you gone."

I go to reply but I hear a slight brush against the door. Seeing my eyes widen, Chris starts to say something and I quickly throw up my hand and push past him. Putting my ear to the door of my office, I hear what sounds like a muffled, "Jane I'm not comfortable with this!" and a "SHHH Maur they'll hear! Wait..." I look at Chris with an eyeroll, and he mouths, "You're blushing... Cutie."

I reach for the doorknob and I purposely make lots of noise and take lots of time opening the door so the two nosies can scatter. When I open the door, Jane and Maura are in Maura's office, and I motion for Chris to leave. He begins to walk out of my office, and I tell him, "Meet me in the Division One cafe up stairs at 12:30. We can talk over lunch."

He walks out, nods in understanding, and leans in to give me a little peck on the lips. "See you then Adi." He says as he saunters out.

As soon as I walk back into my office, Jane comes in, Maura in tow. She parks Maura in one of the two chairs across from my desk, slams the door shut, and plops down right next to Maura with her elbows on my desk. Maura looks slightly embarrassed, but Jane is at full attention. "Sooooo Adi, who was THAT?!" I must be bright red because Jane grins and sort of giggles and even Maura can't help but crack a smile. "I... Um... He... Well we..."

"Well spit it out girlie! We wanna know!"

This elicits a stern "Jane, if she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." from Maura, who looks over at me apologetically.

"No I want to tell you!" I blurt out. "I feel like I definitely owe you two an explanation. This is just very awkward." Jane smiles and nods. Thanks Jane.

"Um. That was Chris. Um. He and I dated for quite some time. We were actually together for 8 months. And then we broke up and all of a sudden he shows up here after 5 months and does that and oh my gosh I am so sorry Dr. Isles that was so unprofessional I can't believe that happened! I..."

She cuts me off, "No Adi, it's ok. That is a very strange situation and he did show up rather abruptly. I don't blame you one bit, nor am I angry."

I sigh in relief, "Ok good. You must be thinking some weird things about him and me at the moment."

They both look at each other, then back at me, saying nothing. Great. This is extremely embarrassing and absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe that ass busted in here like that and behaved entirely high school in front of my boss and her best friend, with whom I closely work. I love that Jane and Maura have taken a liking to me; they have normal, non-work related conversations with me all the time. But this is a not so normal, non-work related conversation that I NEVER wanted to have with any employer, let alone Maura.

"Umm…" I continue, "How do I even begin? It's a long story."

Maura, very sweetly says to me, "It's ok, we have time."

I bite my lip and look away from them, "Umm." Adi just spit it out, stop mumbling and just speak. "Ok. Chris and I, we met in med school. I, um, never really had much luck in the love/dating department. Basically I went through my entire life completely invisible to guys, except for a few, um, never mind actually. So anyway, when med school first started, he was one of the people who sat next to me in our classes. And he and I started talking and became friends. We became very close, he was one of my best friends. And one day, he kissed me. We were together for quite some time, 8 months. And then it was over. I'm not quite sure why he is here, I don't know why and I don't know if I like it. I'm going to meet with him for lunch in Division One and discuss this whole situation. You two can come and sit a few tables away and observe if you would like. I don't mind. It might even be entertaining if he decides to be a complete asshole, which is highly likely."

Jane and Maura both look at me, softly and understandingly. Maura is the first to speak, "Well Adi, I know the feeling, as I have been in similar situations myself. But that is a conversation for another time." Jane nods at this. Maura continues, "Just make sure you don't lose yourself in the mess of it all. We can be there a few tables away for moral support if you would like."

Jane nods and agrees, "Ya Adi, we can make sure that he doesn't try anything funny. Plus you will be great. You know who you are and what you stand for. Just hold true to it."

"Thank you. Both of you. I would love for you to be there. Um… This is going to be interesting!" I sigh. Very interesting indeed…

* * *

**A.N.: **I was serious about needing ideas. I have some, but I would love to hear what you guys are thinking. All reviews and opinions are welcome! Also, not that I really think you guys care, but I changed the rating to T so it could be a little more adult than K+. Thanks for reading!


	5. Lunch Dates and Giggle Fits

**Author's Note: **Hello lovely readers. So once again I am apologizing for the length of time between updates. School has been crazy, as I have just recently changed my major to English Literature! With this change comes a much welcomed drop in my chemistry class, so hopefully I will have more time to update more frequently. Again thanks for reading!

* * *

Steeling myself against the coming social interaction, I get up from my desk at exactly 12:20. I walk a bit faster than I normally would over to the elevator, shakily push the up button, and enter when the doors open. On the short ride up to the main floor, I tell myself that all will be well, and warn myself not to fall for his charm again. I really don't need any insanity in my life as of this moment. Getting out of the elevator, I make myself look as confident as possible, and walk over to Division One.

Entering the café, I see Jane and Maura already sitting at a table in the corner. There are open tables all around them so I will just have to pick one of those. Angela is standing by their table pouring coffee for Jane when she looks up at me and smiles. This smile is a very knowing smile though, so I realize that Jane must have already told her the whole story. I rush to a table by the wall to sit, leaving one table between the ladies and myself. I sit so that I am diagonal from Maura, and she gives me a reassuring look. Angela comes over to me and I order some chai tea. Ok. I am ready for whatever may come.

Exactly 8 minutes later, I have been watching the clock on the wall, Chris comes in at 12:34. I smile and wave him over. He hurries over and walks up to me, planting a small but oh so adorable kiss on my head. Ugh why does he have to be like this? He is just too perfect sometimes. Swooning a bit while he sits down across from me, I glance over at Maura, who is smirking. Damn it Adi keep it together! Ok. Just as he sits down, Angela rushes over and takes our orders. He orders the club sandwich and offers half of it to me, because he knows I never finish my food anyway. I accept and just ask Angela for half a Caesar salad. She hurries back to the kitchen and Chris and I are left alone.

"So Adi," he begins, "Um… I really do sincerely want to apologize for how it ended. I never should have left you like that. You are honestly worth so much more to me than I ever let on. So if I accomplish nothing other than giving you an honest, heartfelt apology today, then I will leave satisfied. But if I do leave today with the possibility of you taking me back, then I will leave absolutely elated."

Stunned, I sit there for a few seconds, processing what exactly he said. He has always been so smooth, I really shouldn't be surprised. But alas, here I sit, struck by charm again. "I… Chris, um, that was beautiful." Looking around nervously, then finally meeting his eyes, I continue, "I'm glad that you understand what you did. You knew my problems, my insecurities, my trust issues. I accept your apology gladly. But know that it's going to take me a long time to be able to be close to you, emotionally, again. You're going to have to show me that you are worth it."

He nods in understanding. Just then, our food comes out of the kitchen carried by a particularly enthusiastic Angela. Yup, Jane definitely told her. Setting our food down she smiles at me, saying, "I'll be right back with an extra plate for you Adi. Is there anything else I can bring you two kids?" Shaking our heads and saying thanks, she disappears back into the kitchen, reemerging a few seconds later with a plate for me. "Enjoy!" she says with a smile as she sets it down. She goes and stands behind the counter, eyeing us every couple of minutes.

He gives me half of his sandwich and a few of his fries. I scoop a little bit of my salad onto his plate. We do this just as if we had been doing this from the very beginning; no animosity, no distance. It is just the two of us at the table as we share a casual lunch. He talks, I listen, and it is a semi-surreal experience, being with him having lunch for the first time in such a long time. Not only am I having lunch with him, but it is cordial and even a bit, dare I say, fun. We talk and talk and it is just like old times. Maura and Jane are having lunch too, smiling and talking about us-I can tell because they keep glancing over here. But I begin to stop noticing them as I focus more on Chris. I start to relish the old feelings creeping back into my mind. But I do have to remember that he hurt me, and I have to stay wary. Caution is key at this stage in our relationship.

After about 45 minutes of blissful lunch, Jane and Maura look at me and Maura gestures at her watch. I look down at our empty plates and back up at Chris, "Ok. I have to get back to work now…" He frowns a bit, but, I can tell that he understands. Jane and Maura are still sitting while I get up and begin to walk to the elevator. Chris follows me and walks next to me. We are silent on the elevator ride down, as he scoots closer and closer to me. He finally gets close enough and slips his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers. I look away and blush, but I don't remove my hand. We exit the elevator and he walks me to my office. Getting close enough to embrace me, he looks into my eyes. Jesus what is this some sort of fairytale? "Adi? I would really like to see you again soon. If that's alright with you I mean." I nod, "I would like that, Chris. My number is the same. Just call me later. Ok?" He nods, then bids me goodbye with a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips, and dropping my hand, he walks away.

Dreamy-eyed, I slip into my office wordlessly and shut the door. Not 5 minutes after I sit down at my desk, Jane comes busting through the door, Maura in tow. They sit down across from me silently and just stare. Maura is smirking a bit while Jane just bores into my skull with her eyes. They're obviously waiting for me to spill. But they were right there, hello, what else is there to say? I go start speaking, "So, uh, ya, that was Chris… Um. He's going to call me later. Um, he apologized. For everything. And he wants to see me again. I don't really know what else to say, I mean you guys were right there."

Maura just nods while Jane says, "Uhuh!" and Maura interjects, "He's cute, Adi!" At this Jane gives a somewhat embarrassed but mildly amused, "Maura!"

"What? It's true… You even said so yourself back in Division One."

"Nevermind that. Anyway, so Adi, how do you feel about it?"

"Um," I respond, I have to stop saying um so much, "I feel good and bad about it I suppose. I mean I really did love him, and he really did hurt me. But he came back and gave me such a heartfelt apology, and it was just like old times. And I liked that. It was wonderful. So at this point, I am just going to be careful. But I think I will let him make it all up to me and see him again. Like I said before, I don't have the best luck with men.

At this, Jane busts up laughing, "Neither does Maura, kid! You should hear some of her ridiculous stories. Like that one time…" She stops because Maura is giving her the death stare. But I really want to ask her to continue! I would love to hear Maura's disaster date stories. It would make me feel like less of a loser. But how do I ask Maura about her dirty past with men? I don't, that's how. But luckily I don't have to, be cause Jane continues on. "Like that one time you wanted to sleep with Giovanni! Remember, Maur? Haha, ya there was this guy Giovanni who I sort of grew up with. And Maura wanted to sleep with him, not even date him just sleep with him because he has 'excellent long bones' or something or another. But I warned her! I told her he was totally beneath her. And she didn't listen! And ya so they met at her house for dinner and then she came crawling back to the station because he…" Not being able to get it out because of laughter, Maura rolls her eyes and finishes, "He wanted to lick my face."

I had been trying to keep a straight face, but at this, I can't help but let out a giggle. While Jane is in a full on uproar, even Maura can't stifle her laughter at this either. In a laughing fit, all three of us sitting around my desk, I forgot that these women were my colleague and my boss, and I felt as if these women were my friends. And it felt wonderful. Maura is the first to speak, "Hey if you're going to say my dirt then I'm going to say your dirt, too!" Jane pauses, looking at her, correcting her, "It's not 'say your dirt', Maura, it's spit or tell dirt." Maura looks at her questioningly, but continues, "Well whatever, but how can we forget Jorge the nurse? Hmmm, Jane? Tell that story!"

Jane feigns shock and hurt and scoffs a bit, "Maura, that had a lot to do with you too! It wasn't just all me! So, Adi, I don't remember how long ago, but Maura had dragged me to one of her stupid yoga classes and there was this guy there. Maura was going to go on a date with the yoga instructor… Hey, Maur? Whatever happened to that guy?" Maura pauses, and looks off into the distance, "I don't know! After that date it just fizzled off… Anyway, so I told Jane to double-date with me and the yoga instructor, and after some pushing and prodding, she agreed. Jorge is in medicine…"

"Jorge is a NURSE MAURA!"

"Well whatever, but, anyway, he was perfect for her. She just didn't like that he had an overwhelming sensitive side!"

"An over- well if that's how you want to describe it then, fine. But I described it as more of a fluffy teddy bear, and not in a good way. Ya that was short lived."

"But he did give you those fudge-clusters. Yummy."

Jane rolls her eyes, and looks at me. "Ya, we all have dating horror stories, kid. You're not the only one. And Dr. Isles here has more than the average. She has a horrible, horrible, track record. How about that one time you dated that serial killer? Why don't you tell Adi that story Maura?"

Maura goes red, and looks away. "Maybe some other time. But anyway, yes, I have a horrible track record. There is no need to rub it in. And Adi, you and I can discuss some other time, maybe over dinner. But right now, for the time being, we all have work. Let's get to it!" Jane nods in agreement and they both get up. Jane walks out my door and Maura pauses, turning around to say something to me. "Adi, if you ever need to talk, you know, I am always here. And Jane is always here to talk as well. She seems brash and super tough all the time, but she cares about you, and all her friends really. We would love to talk to you if you ever need to. Ok?"

I nod, "Thanks, Maura. I will probably need to talk to someone about these new Chris developments. When it comes to him, I tend to be unable to think straight." Maura smiles and squeezes my shoulder, then grabs my hand and pulls me out of my office. "Hey Jane wait up! Let's all go up to the briefing together. You can sit with Frost, Adi. It will be fun!"

Jane scoffs, "Right. Fun. Murder. Oh so fun." Maura and Jane laugh and walk up to the elevator. When the doors open, we all step in. Jane gives me a look, then shoves me in the shoulder, laughing. Maura covers her mouth while laughing herself. I get over my initial state of shock, and start laughing too. The elevator ascends, carrying three super giggly women up to discuss murder. Maybe it is a good thing that Chris showed up after all.

* * *

**A.N.: **Again, thanks to all who read! Like I said, I will try to update more often. I have some ideas cooking for Adi. But still, any thoughts or ideas would be appreciated! Let me know what you would like to see.


End file.
